After Intiation
by RozaDimitri98
Summary: Set one year after Tris's initiation with no war. Tris is now working with Tori at the tattoo parlor and will be training new transfers with Tobias who is still working in the control room with Zeke.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

My name is Beatrice Prior but everyone here in Dauntless know me as Tris and the new initiates will know me as Six. I finished initiation at the top of my group and survived a year in dauntless despite what most people thought and I can honestly say that I couldn't be happier. After finishing initiation I decided not to take the job as leader in training but instead I choose to work in the tattoo parlor with Tori and take time off to help Four train the new initiates. And after living in my apartment for a year I can say the I'm finally all settled into my new life. Now comes the next challenge that I have to face in Dauntless, training the new initiates. I'm nervous that I'm not going to be a good instructor and that they are not going to take me seriously. Four tries his best to reassure me that i don't need to be nervous because the initiates do because they are being trained by two dauntless prodigies Four and Six. Bothe finishing first in their years and the two people with the lowest fears.


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

**The Choosing Ceremony:**

Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony, the day dauntless gets a new group of initiates and my first day as an instructor. Unlike Tobias who gets to stay and wait at the bottom of the net, I have to go to the hub with Amar to watch the ceremony and meet the new group of initiates. This will be the first time I'll be back at the hub since m y own choosing ceremony last year when I chose to leave my family. With my mind wondering around everything that is going to unfold today I don't even hear the door to my apartment open and Tobias walk in until he is standing right in front of me talking to me.

"Tris?" I hear someone say.

"Tris?!" I snap out of my own mind to see Tobias standing in front of me.

"Sorry, what?" I say shaking my head trying to clear it.

"I said you have to leave if you don't want to miss the train."

"Oh, right" I say get up and kissing him.

"See you when I get back." I yell running out the door.

So we get to the hub and even thought I already had my choosing ceremony I am beyond nervous. Amar said that it is normal he felt this way when he first started training initiates. When we get to the hub and start jumping off the train the other factions look at us dauntless like they always do, like we're crazy. The choosing ceremony continues like everyone expects it to, most stay with the faction they were born in and some transfer to other factions. Dauntless has a total of 24 initiates,12 transfers and 12 dauntless born. 5 amity, 3 candor and 4 erudite we didn't get any abnegation transfers but that wasn't unexpected. It surprised everyone when I transferred to dauntless because Tobias, who transferred two years early and I were the only abnegation-dauntless transfers in a long time.

We get on the train and heading back to the dauntless compound and when its time Amar and I jump off the train followed by the dauntless born. Then I her one of the initiates start to freak out because we are jumping off the train. When we all land on the roof Amar starts talking.

"I'm Amar you just passed the first test to see if you are cut out for the dauntless compound. Let's see if you can pass the second." He jumps back down onto the roof, waves his arm toward the ledge and says "So who wants to go first?"

"Wait, you want us to jump?" an erudite boys asks

"Yes, are you volunteering?" Amar answers

"Whatever it can't be that bad."

He walks over to the ledge, stands up on it and then starts shaking.

I decide to call him out on it "What's the matter erudite you scared?"

"No" he answer then jumps.

I hear Tobias say below "First jumper- Axel."

The last of the initiates jump so now it's my turn. When I hit the net Tobias helps me out. Once I regain my composure Tobias start introduction.

"My name is Four and this is Six we'll your…." He is interrupted by an initiate.

"Wait, you have numbers for names? That make zero sense." The boy from candor says.

"What your name?" Tobias asks switching in to Four mode.

"Anders."

"Well Anders four and six also happen to be the number of fears we have and that is the lowest numbers of fear people have heard of. And do you know what else doesn't make sense is that it sounds like I'm in candor with you saying whatever pops into you r head and I don't like it so shut up."

"Whatever man I was just saying."

"Well don't just stay and didn't I just tell you shut up."

I can tell Tobias is starting to get really pissed when walks me and stands next to me. He turns to the group and looks straight Anders and says "First lesson you will learn is keep your mouths shut!"

It doesn't look like Tobias is going to continue so I step in.

"Dauntless-born go with Zeke and Christina I trust that you don't need a tour. Transfer follow Tobias and me we will give you a tour of the compound."

We take them on their first and only tour of dauntless. We show them the pit, the chasm. When we get to the chasm Tobias talks because he knows I won't be able to handle this part of the tour.

"This is the chasm if you try to be a dear devil and jump in you will die. It is here to remind us dauntless of the line between bravery and idiocy. One of you initiates is going to cross that line and take the jump. Don't try denying it because every for the past ten years some has."

Tobias see that I'm getting really upset by being here not only because of Ali jumping but because of what happened that night Tobias found me here get beat by Peter. So we continue on with the tour we show them the dining hall and then the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay so this is where you will be sleeping for the next eight weeks of your initiation and if you make it the first four weeks following your initiation. Before you ask yes you will all be staying here together girls and boys. Now you have the rest of the day to do whatever you want but be in the training room by 8 in the morning or you will be faction less." I say before turning to Tobias and walking out. I peak my head back in the door. "By the way you cannot leave the dauntless compound unless you have permission and there is graduated member of dauntless with you so don't try sneaking off because you will get caught."

**Transfers:**

Sasha - Amity

Asher – Amity

Alexa – Amity

Mitch – Amity

Lewis – Amity

Axel – Erudite

Seth – Erudite

Sarah – Erudite

Anders – Candor

Sophie – Candor

Mikayla – Candor


	3. The First Day of Training

**The First Day of Initiation:**

I wake up to the sound of the door closing and then the jolting of my bed when someone jumps on it. I open one eye to see who it was and then turned to look at my alarm clock to see that it is only 6:15. I groan and hide my face in my pillow. Tobias chuckles and the starts shaking me. I turn to him and say "You know its times like these when you come and wake me up at an ungodly time in the morning that I regret giving you a key to my apartment."

"No you don't now get up and start getting ready todays the first day of training."

"But that's not until 8 why do I have to get up this early?" I whine.

"Well with the amount of time it takes you to get ready and the amount of times takes you to eat when you sit there and talk to Christina the whole time, I have to wake you up now or we would be late and look like bad instructors."

"Whatever asshat it don't take me that long to get ready." I punch him in the shoulder and walk to the bathroom.

Today I decide on wearing black skinny jeans, a tight black tank top and my favorite are of combat boots. To complete my outfit I put on some mascara and eyeliner. When I walk out of the bathroom I see Tobias facing a way from me so I decide to sneak up on him. Just as I am about to grab his waist he turn around and yells "boo" I jump about three feet up in the air and punch him right in the gut. He doubles over.

"Seriously Tris why did you have to punch me?"

"It's not my fault, that's what happens when someone scares me and you were that someone hence the reaction."

"Well since I think I'm able to walk again do you want to head to breakfast because it is already 7 and we need to start setting up the training room by 7:30."

"Yea let's go"

Tobias and I walk to breakfast hand and hand but we drop each other's hands when we near the dining hall because we are trying to keep our relationship a secret from the transfers because of how it is my first year as an instructor. When we walk in to the dining room Tobias tells me he will get the food so that I have more time to talk to Christina. Christina isn't here yet so I sit here staring off in to space. After 15 minutes Tobias has not come back to I look around and see one of the transfers has him cornered. One of the transfers Alexa has Tobias cornered and is running her hand up and down his arm. I must get have this murderous look on my face because the next thing I know I fell a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Zeke standing there. He looks between me and the scene unfolding in front of us and asks "Do you wants me go to interrupt whatever is going on over there?"

"Please?"

"No problem Trissy I'll be right back."

I growl "Zeke how many times have I told you not to call me that?" I yell after him. He shakes his head laughing and keep walking.

I don't know what Zeke said to her but see gets this horrified look on her face and walks back to her table. Then Zeke and Tobias come back to the table laughing their heads off. Once they finally calm down Four hands me my muffin and I ask "Zeke what did you say to her she looked utter horrified?"

They burst in I whole new fit of laughter, this is the most I have seen Four laugh when it is not just him and I. When they calm down Zeke looks at me and explains.

"Well I walked over there and said 'Hey babe what's taking so long everyone is waiting for us at the table.' Then she asked me who I was talking to and I said 'Four who else would I be talking to.' Then she got this confused look on her face so I said 'Oh you haven't heard yet Four and I are together, we've been dating since initiation 3 years ago.' Then she got that horrified look on her face and stacked off."

By the end of the story I can't hold back my laughter any longer. That is when Uriah and Christina come walking in and ask what's funny. They are practically on the floor laughing by the time Zeke finishes the story form the second time. Then I look at them and notice that Uri and Christian are holding hands. I point in between them at their joined hands and ask" When did this happen?" I was a little surprise because she hasn't been with any on since her and Will split a month after initiation but then again I'm not surprised because I always thought they would be good together. Christina blushes and says "About a month after Will and I split."

Everyone just stares at them. Then Tobias tells me it is time to go and set up. We start walking out and then I remember what I had to tell them and turn around.

"Hey guys just so you know we are trying to keep our relationship a secret from the transfers so let the dauntless born know okay Zeke?"

Tobias and I head to set up the training room for the first excise which happens to be my favorite because I'm so good at it, knife throwing. The two reasons that I love it is that I'm awesome at it and I like seeing the look on the initiates' faces when Tobias throws the knives at me. I know Four likes that part to because he likes to scare the crap out of the initiates and he's pretty good at it too. When we get the room all set up I feel Tobias's strong arms wrap around my waist and his lips on the back of my neck. Then I turn around a we get into a very heated make out session that I don't want to stop but have to because it's almost 8 and the initiates will be arriving. "Tobias we have to stop the initiates will be here any minute and I don't want them walking in on us making out."

"Fine" he grumbles in response well putting me down and moving away from the wall. On cue the initiates walk in to the room. Today I start with the instructions "As you can see by the stations set up in front of you, today you will be starting your knives training. You will be doing this all day you will not leave for lunch until you have hit the center of the target at least once."

"What that totally not fair we have never thrown knives before." Sasha says

"When Six was an initiate she hit the target with all three knives and it was her first time ever holding a throwing knife." Four tells her

"Yea right." Was her mumbled response.

Four and I look at each other and he says "Show her Six."

I walk over to the table and pick up three knives. I walk over to the target pull my arm back and throw the knife it lands dead center then the two other follow and they land in the same spot. The initiates all look a little scared, that's when I turn to front and say "Do you think we should?"

"Yea" he replies.

So I go to the target and take my knives out but instead of moving I stay standing in front of the target. The initiates look at e funny and when one of them goes to ask what I'm doing four release the first knife it lands by my wrist, the second land a little over my head, next one lands by my shoulder. When Four goes to throw the last on the door opens a Zeke pops in to announce his party that when Tobias releases the knife looking away landing next to my ear drawing blood just like in initiation. When Zeke leaves we turn to the initiates and they all look super scared our mission for today is complete.


	4. Shopping Trip

**Thank you divergent101(guest) for pointing that out I didn't realize that I did that.**

**Also my chapter may be short and I may not be updating as much because I started junior year last week and I am going to be swamped with work in the up coming weeks.**

**Shopping Trip:**

Christina and I are walking through the pit to get to the first store that she wants to drag me into when we run into Laura. Laura is not like the other initiates I actually like her. I think it's because I see part of myself in her.

"Laura are you shopping for the party too?" Christina asks her.

"Unfortunately yes, I hate shopping but I want to look good because I have this huge crush on Lewis." she says then looks away blushing.

"I feel the same way about shopping I absolutely hate it Christina has to literally drag me into the stores."

"Six, I would have thought you loved it with the cute todays that you wear every day."

"I bought those to shut Christina up on one of the forced shopping trips. And when none of the other initiates are around you can call me by my real name, Tris."

"Okay thanks Tris I'll let you get back to shopping."

"Why don't you come with us it will make it less boring for you and me and im sure Christina would love having another Barbie doll to play dress up with." Christina nods in agreement and excitement.

"I'd like that thanks."

"Oh and I know Christina will mention it so you can't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

"Okay"

"Four and I are together"

"Wait I thought he was gay"

"No Zeke just said that because Alexa was all over Four I didn't like it, Four didn't like it and Zeke is like an older brother to me so he has that whole over protective thing going. Also we are try to keep the relationship a secret from you transfers."

"I 'm so happy for you, I always thought you to would be cute together."

The first store that Christina pulls me into is full of dresses and skirts. To amuse Christina I start looking around with Laura. Surprisingly after 5 minutes I have found a drees and 2 skirts for me and 3 dresses and a skirt. We go to find Christina when we see her she has an arm full of clothes for Laura and me to try on.

I decide that instead of arguing with her I will try in the clothes. The first two see outs me in are definitely no's but the third I'm surprisingly in love with. The drees is black goes to mid-tight but not like a second skin. The top of the dress is strapless has black lace with a red silk under it. Christina end up in a drees opposite mine still black but gets is like a second skin it's so tight. And Lauren end up in a red and white shirt paired with a short black shirt Lewis will love the outfit.

"Okay now that all of us have outfits it's time to get make up!" Christina exclaims excitedly.

Whine we walk into the store Laura and I am totally lost, the only thing I know about make - up is the tips Christina gave me on mascara and eye liner. So Laura and I just stand there because we don't know what to do. Christina is back in a matter of minutes with three bags. As soon as we are done there she drags us to one of my less favorite stores the lingerie store.

"Christina do I really have to go in there?" I whine

"I guess not I'll pick something out for you that I know Four is going to love." I agree bit inwardly groan I think this is going to be worse than me going into the store myself. After what felt like hours but was really only ten minutes she comes out with 5 bags and hands two to me and one to Laura.

~time skip~

We have two hours until the party Christian, Laura and I are back in Tobias and I's apartment getting ready. When she asks for like the millionth time "Are you sure Four won't come walking in because I don't want him seeing you until we get to the party."

"Yes Christina like I said before he's at Zeke's with him Uri and Lewis."

When I mention Lewis's name I see Laura blush but I don't call her out on it I do the same whenever anybody mention Four or Four and I as a couple.

It ends up taking Christina and hour to do my hair and make-up, a half an hour for Laura's and a half hour for herself.

I look in the mirror and I'm happily surprised by what I see. I don't see someone built like a 12 year old I look my age 17. I love this dress it is tight in the right places so it shows off my curve and makes my chest not look as flat.

Christina keeps playing with my hair to make sure it is perfect and it is starting to annoy me.

"Okay Christina can we leave now because if we don't we will be late and that is less time you get with Uri."

At the mention of your name she snaps out of it and doesn't give a bit of attention to my hair.

We get to the party and when we walk through the front door I see a transfer kissing four. I can't see who it is but then she turns and I see that it is Alexa. She has Four pinned to a wall and is holding his hands by his sides well he is trying to push her off. I get super pissed but then am I little relieved that he is not kissing be back. But it's on a little relief what makes her think she can kiss Four?


	5. Zeke's Party

Zeke's Party :

When I open the door and see Alexa kissing Four I lose it. She knows that Four is seeing someone even if we happens to thing that it's Zeke why would she start kissing him. I'm having a major internal conflict right know do I just let it be or do I go over there rip her off of him and start beating the living shit out of her. I decide that I've had enough of her and her smart ass attitude so I decide the second option. Christian seems to catch on to what I'm going to do so she comes with me to make sure that I don't get to carried away and say thing that I will regret later like outing my relationship with Four, which I would mind because maybe then the girls would stop drooling over him. I walk over to where Alexa has Four pinned to the wall and pull her off of him. Four look relieved for all of three second then he realizes I pull her off of him and get the look like he already knows what's coming.

" Hey what are you..." She starts and then sees who she is talking to.

" Oh it's you. What the hell do you want Six."

"Stoping you from doing something very stupid. You know he's dating someone right."

"Yea, me." She says point to her self

"No not you . But someone very close to me you airhead d little bitch."

"Oh then who?"

Christian can see that I'm about ready to give up on the hole act of hiding Four and my relationship from the initiates, so she cuts in.

"Alexa I suggest that you leave, before Six literally kicks you out of this party." Christian says

"What her," Alexa scoffs pointing at me " she doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"Oh you've done it now ." I the last thing I hear Four say before I launch myself at Alexa.

Before I realize what is happening have launched myself at Alexa, and pinned her to the ground. I have punched her in the face and ribs a couple of time before someone is pulling me off of her and I don't know why because she deserves it. When I look down again I realized they pulled me off of her because she is already knocked out cold. I don't know what it was that got me so mad. I mean i got pretty mad when I see her pinning Tobias to the wall but I think the comment she made about my strength is what really push me over the edge. Just thinking about gets me all hipped up again and I launch myself at her passed out body trying to punch her again but Tobias holds me back. I struggle against his arm he was rapped around my waist but no matter how hard I struggle he is stronger than me. I know I'm not getting out of his grip anytime soon... unless. I take advantage of the position we are in, my back to his front, and start grinding against him. His grip on me loosens a little as he lets out a groan. I start to slip out of his arms but he catches on to what I'm doing. He picks me up and puts me over his and starts walking deeper in to Zeke's apartment and further away from Alexa's passed out body. I start pounding on his back.

"Four you better put me down right now or else." I yells at him. He doesn't respond but I can tell he heard my because I feel rumbling through his back I sigh that he is chuckling at me.

"Four, you better not be laughing at me. You do remember what happened the last time some laughed at me." I can tell by the way he stiffens that he remember perfectly well what happened.

"Okay I'll stop laughing at you but I will not put you down and lose the perfect view of you butt." I hear a door open then he walks in and when I know that we are alone I whisper yell at him.

"Tobias Eaton you put me down right now or I swear you will regret it!'

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" he asks

"I'll just take back the key I gave you to my apartment."

"You, wouldn't"

"Oh, yes I would."

With that he puts me down and for the first time I realize that we are alone in the guest room of Zeke's apartment and I can tell Tobias realizes it too.

I can see with the little bit of little that is making through the crack under the door that Tobias's is playing with his hands which is a tell tale sign that he is thinking of what to say.  
"Tris, I don't know how much off that you saw but I swear I did not kiss her when I walked through the door and Lewis walked off she pinned me to the wall I was surprised and didn't no who it was at first then when she kissed me i figured out it was her and tried to push her off but that when she pinned hands down."  
All I do is reach out and kiss him. When we pull back he looks at me kind of surprised and then he asks, "What was that for?"  
"I believe you Tobias I didn't see everything that happened but I saw you trying to push her off but she had you pinned. I not mad at you I know that you would never cheat on me."  
"I love you so much Tris."  
"I love you more Tobias."  
"Thats impossible."  
"And thats debatable"  
"No, so just shut up and kiss me."  
One thing he is good at is following directions because without a moments hesitation he backs he against the wall and starts kissing he and not a slow kiss, It an urgent and hungry kiss. Which I don't mind because I kiss back just as urgent and hungry. I don't know how long we stood there kissing but my feet started hurting from standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. I'm about to pull away when Tobias picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and his arms go around my waist to hold me up. Things start eating up really fast, I have one hand tangled in his hair and the other under the hem of his shirt tracing the lines of his tattoo. His hands slide down from my waist to the edge of the dress and under it. I still have my fear and I know I should stop this before it goes to far but can't I'm just to caught up in the moment to stop. He pushes the jacket I'm wearing off my shoulders and i move my hands up his back removing his shirt as I go. Just as his shirt hits the ground the door opens so we jump apart. When I get calmed down enough to look I see Zeke standing there .  
"Hey guys sorry for interrupting I was coming to tell you that we are going to start with the games if you wanted to comes and join us." He says  
"Yeah, Zeke give us a minute and we will be right out." Four says  
"Okay,dude" Zeke says and then walks out with a smirk on his face and I can tell that we are never going to leave this down.  
When we walk out of the room and we see a drunk Zeke and Uri standing on the table.  
"If you are not one of my close friend or an initiate that we invited to stay get out now!" They both yell at the same time. Then they get into an argument about who turn it was to kick everyone the time their argument is over they both have finished three more beers and are to drunk to remember what they are arguing about and they most likely will not remember what happened to night in the morning. They stumble over to the group and Zeke ays who is ready to play Dauntless or Candor?"  
I see the few initiates left look confused and I know this is going to be a fun night.


	6. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin:

Once everyone has cleared out we were left with Zeke, Shauna, Uri, Christina, Laura, Lewis, Will, his new girlfriend Madison, Tobias and I sitting in a circle in the middle of Zeke's living room. A game of truth or dare is the perfect chance to get answers about Christina and Will's break up and get back at Tobias for his earlier comment. Zeke gets up goes to the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of vodka and 10 shot glasses. He says " Okay since its my place I pick the games and the order so we are starting with never have I ever."

"How do you play?" asks Laura.

"Okay so someone will be in the middle and say something that they have never done and if you have done it you have to take a shot." Zeke explains

"Oh, okay."

"So since its my place I go first." Zeke says "Never have I ever dated one of my initiates."

Tobias has to take a shot and then he goes next.

"Never have I ever gone zip lining."

Everyone but the two initiates take a shot. Its my turn next.

"Never have I ever got shit faced drunk."

Everyone but Laura takes a shot. I hear Zeke mumble something about changing that. We play about four more rounds before I catch on to what they are doing, they are trying to get me drunk. The have said everything from never have I ever been from Abnegation to never have I ever dated my instructor. By the fifth round when Zeke said "Never have I ever had less then 12 fears" Tobias and I takes shots I stop the game.

"Okay, guys I can see that you are trying to get me drunk but you can stop waisting the time because its not going to happen."

"What do you mean its not going to happen?" Zeke questions

Tobias answers for me "She means exactly what she said she doesn't get drunk that easy."

"Okay then me,Tris drinking contest first on to do 7 shots in a minute." Zeke says

"Okay"

"This should be easy" Zeke challenges

"Zeke man you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. By morning you aren't going to remember what happened tonight and Tris here isn't even going to have the slightest hang over." Tobias warns him yet again I wish they would all just shut up so we can start drinking and I can make a foul out of Zeke.

"Come on man she came from Abnegation they aren't allowed to drink so she can hold he alcohol that well." Zeke said.

"Oh,its on." I say before looking over to she Shauna setting a timer and Uri filling the shot glasses.

I her Tobias mumble "This should be interesting."

Then Shaun a tells us to start. I look over at the time and it says 30 second left I have already downed 5 well Zeke is only on his third and he gets up an runs to the bathroom. Well he is in there I finish my other to shots. He comes stumbling back into the room. He looks at us and says "Remind me to never have another drinking contest with Trissy over there."

"Zeke how many times have I told you not to call me that." I growl at him.

"What is little Trissy mad?" He says laughing

"Zeke-bear are you laughing at me? You do remember what happened the last time you did that don't you?"

He stops laughing and his face pales.

"Okay I'll stop laughing but you aren't dong that to me again it was embarrassing and I am never having a drinking contest with you again."

Tobias speaks up. "Hey man I tried to warn you but you choice not to listen."

"I'll trust you next time after all you do know Tris alot better than I do."

"Yeah I know her a whole lot better than you do." Tobias says in a seductive voice.

"Just what Four your going to regret that comment."

"okay what ever you say Tris."

"Okay before I get up and walk out right now can we start truth or dare because I have some really good revenge plain for these two over here." I say pointing to Tobias and Zeke

"Okay let's start even if I'm a little afraid of what Tris is going to do to me."  
"I start this round see that Zeke go to start the last time." Uri complains like a two year old.  
"Okay Shauna truth or dare."  
"Um, I'll go with truth."  
"Okay how far have you and my brother gone?"  
Shauna looks down blushing "We um...We've, do I have to answer this?"  
"Yes unless you want to take off your top."  
"Fine we've gone all the way , are you happy now. Um Tris truth or dare?"  
"Wait, what did Uri mean when he said that if Shauna didn't answer the question she had to take off her top?" Laura asked looking confused  
"Oh yea, we should probably explain the rule to the two players. So if you don't do a truth you take off an article of clothing, if you don't do a dare you have to take a shot for that round and the three after it. the goal is to play until so some has no clothes left on or if we are to drunk to continue." I explain  
"Oh.. Um okay let's continue," She says looking down playing with her hands out of slight nervousness.  
"okay so Tris truth or dare?" Shauna asks again.  
"Truth"  
"Pansycake" Uri yells earning a slap in the back of the head from Christina,  
"Uri would you stop saying that , your never going to bring the word back ." Christina says smacking him in the head again to get her point across.  
"So Tris, Do you know Fours real name and if so what is it?  
"That's a two part question so pick which part you want to know the most and I will answer it."  
"Fine what is Four's real name?"  
"Well you know that he doesn't want any body knowing so." I say sitting up to pull my dress off leaving me in my bra and leggings. I can she Tobias out of the corner of my eye and he is watch me with his mouth wide open.  
"Babe, close your mouth your going to catch flies."  
He blushes and looks away as ever one else in the room starts laughing about it .  
"Hey boys I wouldn't be laughing if I where you because I know you would have the same reactions if you where in his shoes." That made all the girls laugh to the point where it got hard to breath.  
Once I catch my breathe I take my turn, "Lewis truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Okay, run down to the pit in nothing but your underwear and throw an egg T the first person that you see."  
"Okay it doesn't seem that bad."  
"So who is going with him?"Zeke asks  
"I was thinking me, you and Four."  
"Okay that works"  
We get up and Lewis strips down to his boxers well Zeke goes to the kitchen and gets the egg. We walk down to the pit and well Lewis walks all the way in Tobias,Zeke and I hide behind a rock recording it all. We see the egg go flying out of Lewis's hand and across the pit and hit someone in the back of the head. When we realize who it hit we all go running back to Zeke's apartment with me riding on Zeke's back. When we get back we lock the door and rejoin the circle.  
"So who did it hit ?" Christina asks impatiently.  
"Want to see ?" I say holding my phone in the air.  
"Yes" she squeals  
We play the video and by the end the group is split between scared look and rounding on the floor laughing. At some point we all end up rolling around laughing until I hear I knock on the door and I go to answer it. On the other side stood Eric with egg on the back of his head and it running down his neck.


	7. Let the Games Continue

I'm frozen in place staring at a very pissed off dauntless leader. I don't know how long I've been standing there until Tobias comes up behind me.

"Hey babe, what's taking so long? Who's at the door?" He asks still laughing

I don't answer his question so he looks down at me and then at the door and immediately sobers up.

" Eric what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the pit until I got hit in the back on the head with an egg. So I came to see what made you decide to throw an egg at me?"

"Why do you always think it's one of us?"

"Because out of everyone you and Tris would be the only ones brave enough to go thought with it."

"Well for your information it was neither Four or I it was actually and initiate that I dared to do I ."

"Oh so this is a game of dauntless or candor, can I join in?" He asks his attitude doing a complete 180.

I just shrug and say sure why not. Ever since Amar came back from helping the other faction Eric has been a little less of an ass but don't get me he's still the biggest ass in dauntless and Peter is right there next to him.

We walk back over to where the group is sitting and they all stare until Zeke says "Let's get back to the games befit I sober up."

I start laughing and say "Don't worry Zeke that not happening any times soon."

"Okay so who did we leave off on."

"It was Lewis's turn to pick"

"Okay so Tris truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare."

"I dare you to go play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

"Okay" I walk over to Four and help him up off the floor. We walk to the guest room and I close the door and lock it so Christina can't come bursting in at any moment. Tobias just sits on the bed , so I go and sit next to him. He turns to me and starts to talk.

"Tris, we don't have to do this. "

"I know, Tobias I want to do this if I didn't I wouldn't have agreed to it so just kiss me already."

His lips are instantly on mine in a slow kiss. The kiss soon turned hungry and full of urgency. He lifted me on to his lapse that I am now straddling him, and his hand slips up into my hair deepening the kiss. I slip my arms around his neck and him to his hair causing him to grown and flick his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I deny his entrance which causes him slip his hands to my lower back almost my butt making me moan and give him enough room for his tongue to enter my mouth. I pull Tobias closer if that is even possibly and slip my hands under his shirt and up his back taking his shirt with me. We break apart from the kiss so that I can pull his shirt over his head, as soon as his shirt was over his head he reconnected our lips with even more hunger and urgency then before. I return the kiss with the same amount of hunger and urgency, I put my hand on his chest well pushing him back onto the bed. I moans and puts his hands on my hips so I start grinding against him and get rewarded with more moan and a growing bulge in his jeans. His grip tightens on my waist and next thing I know I am laying under him starring up in to his eyes that are darkened with love, passion and lust. i reach up and pull him back down until our lips connect and then slip my hands down to his back and pull his hips so that they are pressed completely against mine. I moan as Tobias start kissing down my neck to my collar bone kissing all three of my ravens before going lower kissing the top of my boobs that are exposed by my bra. I knot my finger through his hair as he continues to kiss his way back up my neck sucking hard on the spot right where my neck and shoulder connect that he knows drives me crazy. I know I am going to have a mark there and he knows it to because i can feel he smirking against me skin.

"Okay I'm stopping you guys there before you get even more carried away."

I look up I shock and see Zeke standing there with a smirk on his face and grab Tobias shirt hat he is handing to me and put it on.

"Zeke how did you even get in here?"

"My house remember and when you and Four didn't come out after 20 minute i went and got the key."

We got back out in to the living room to see that Eric left and every one is coupled up and making out even Zeke who was just standing right next to us. We sit back down and what to see if anyone notices which they don't so i make game out of it I go and get a spray bottle full of water and we start spraying them with it. That earns us screams from the girls and what the hells from the guys.

"Can't we get back to truth or dare now because its getting late and so of us have to go train the initiates in the morning."

"Fine, whose turn is it any way."

"Tris's"

"Okay Uri truth or dare?"

"Do you really need to ask the question Tris I am not a pansycake,so Dare."

"Okay open the door and the first person that you see run up to them and tell them that you are pregnant with their child."

"Okay"

Next thing Uri walks back in with Amar behind him. I start laughing my ass of at the embarrassed expression on Uri's face.

"Four I should have known you were playing when Uri came running to me telling me he was pregnant."

"Actually I did dare him to do that."

"Then who did?"

"Tris"

"Well I guess I'll have to watch out for her next time that we play."

"Why don't you stick around and you can see another dare that Tris made up last time." Uri says

"Okay."

"So brother truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare I'm not going to look like a chicken in front of my old instructed."

"No but you will look like Ann idiot, I dare you to let Tris dye your hair hot pink, give you a make over and then you have to run through the pit in only your underwear ."

"Fine."

He gets up,gets the hair dye and then looks to me. "are we doing this or not before I change my mind."

"Oh no we're doing this I was just remembering the last time that we did this."

I get up and follow him to the bathroom I dye his hair first with comes out obnoxiously bright then start on the make up he has eyeshadow up to his Eyebrows, lip stick all around his mouth and eyeliner in circles around his eyes and mouth. We walk out of the bathroom and he strips down to his boxer and before he leaves I make sure Christina takes pictures. Then we let him leave Tobias,Amar and myself went and witnessed the dare. Zeke took the dare to the next level by yelling "look at me I am a pretty little princess while running around the pit. It got even better because Zeke and Uriah's mum Melissa was in the pit and saw what he was doing. She went up to him and trapped him by the ear pulling him out of the pit yelling at him about drinking to much and making a fool out of himself in front of all the dauntless. I am laughing so hard on the way back to the apartment that Tobias ends up giving me a piggy back ride because I was taking to long. When we get back to Zeke's apartment I see that it's almost two am and we have to train initiates at 7. We play about four more round with Will losing his pant because he wouldn't tell why he and Christina split then Madison and Christina losing their tops. Laura completed a dare to go and get Lewis name tattooed on her wrist. Well we where there I got the word Four tattooed on my wrist and Tobias got the word Six tattooed on his. I also want his real name so I got his name tattooed in the shape of a raven tattooed under my other Ravens but this on is the closest to my heart. But he doesn't know I got it done I had Tori do it with out him seeing. By the time everyone is don with their tattoos we decided that it's time to call it a night. Tobias walks me home and then goes to leave but I stop him.

"Hey Tobias why don't you just stay."

"Are you sure Tris, after what happened with Alexa at the beginning of the party and then thing got pretty heated in the spare room at Zeke's."

"Yes Tobias I'm sure if I wasn't I wouldn't have asked you to stay."

"Okay I'll stay them."

"Good I wasn't really giving you a choose" I say and then pull him into my apartment.

I shower and get dressed for bed in one of Tobias's shirts for his drawer of clothes that he has here. Then he put on pant and joins me. I lay with my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around me and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Goodnight Tris , I love you ."

"Goodnight Tobias , I love you too."

Let's just say I am never drinking and play candor or dauntless until 2 am when I have to train initiates the next morning. Even though I was not drunk last night I was sporting a major hang over this morning and if that wasn't bad enough I got a surprise when we when to Tobias's apartment the next morning. When we walk through the door laughing about last night but we stop laughing as we enter Tobias bedroom and she a naked Alexa laying in his bed. I know Tobias has nothing to do. With it because of the shock and surprise on his face but I don't what to do so I put Alexa outside still undressed and then lock the door. Before punching a good size whole in Tobias wall breaking my hand in the process. There goes my good day.

Please review tell me wait go thing should happen next.

Should some one get married, pregnant, both?

Let me know


	8. Not My Day

I pull my hand out of the wall and see that my knuckles are busted and I have blood running down my arm.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is just what I need today."

Tobias goes into the bathroom and comes back with the first aid kit. He takes out stuff to clean my cut band-aids and a wrap. He puts some of the liquid on a cotton ball and put it to my cut, I hiss and flinch away from the pain. Once his finished with that he puts this white cream on the cuts then he puts on the band-aids and wraps my hand and wrist.

"This should hold until we get to the clinic."

"Oh no it's going to hold for as long as I say. I spent enough time in the clinic during my initiation there is no way I'm going back there any time soon."

"Yes, you are Tris your probably broke your hand in which case you will need a cast."

"No I didn't it's fine see," I say lifting my Armand trying to make a fist but sharp pains shooting up my arm stop me.

He raises and eyebrow at me , "You still believe it's not broken."

"Okay fine maybe it's broken I'll go to the clinic but don't think I'm happy about it."

While Tobias put the first aid kit back in the bathroom I go into his room and get my favorite of his sweatshirts and put it on. The sweatshirt arms are long enough to cover my hand so that people don't know about it until I tell them. I walk back into the living room to see Tobias waiting for me.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" He asks

"Yeah."

"You know you had one of your own sweatshirts in my closet right."

"I know but I like this one better it's comfy and it smell like you. It relaxes me.

"Ok we should probably get to the clinic now."

I grab his hand in my good one and we make our way to the clinic. Ten minutes later and we open the door and see that Shauna is working. I don't want her to know yet so I try and hide behind Tobias.

"Hey Four, what can I do for you today."

"Actually it's Tris who needs to be seen," he says pulling me out for behind him. "She got in to a fist fight with a wall and the wall won."

"Okay Tris lets get some x-Rays done and while the doctor is looking at them you can tell me why you punched a wall."

After the x-Rays were done we sat on the room and in told Shauna everything that happened before the party last night and now what happened this morning. When I was finished she had a blank look on her face that then turned into a shocked one.

"That bitch,where did she get the idea that she get the idea that she was could just throw herself at Four . Then she breaks in to his apartment that girl is just crazy. I hope you reported her to Eric or Amar."

"No I didn't because Eric wouldn't have done anything about it and it is only early in initiation I wanted to what until the first set of rankings. If she doesn't change by then I'm going to report her."

"You know Tris sometimes your to nice."

"Do not let the initiates her that then they will think the can get away with doing what ever they want when they are suppose to be have initiation and I guess it's the lasting effect of growing up in Abnegation."

"I think everyone has a part of their original faction in them and they always will. Changing factions doesn't change the things that you were thought growing up."

"Thanks Shauna that made me feel a whole lot better about the situation."

Just theTobias walks in explain that Zeke is with the initiates. The doctor walks in right behind him with the x-Rays in his hand and Shauna leaves the room to get back to work.

"Hello Tris, I'm Doctor Wesley. I looked at your x-rays and you indeed have a broken hand along with a sprain wrist." He point at the x-Ray that he put attacked to the viewer thing on the wall.

"Okay, so will it need a cast and if so for how long because I have initiates to train."

"Yes Tris you will be in a cast for about 2-3 weeks then you will come in to get the cast removed and get a brace for your arm because of the sprain wrist we don't want to go straight from the cast to no support because that can do even more damage see as the sprain might not be fully healed yet. You will have to wear the brace for a week and then have more x-Rays taken to make sure that everything is properly healed."

While I'm letting all the information sink in Four takes the chance to ask the Doctor a few questions. "Okay so does this men that she will not be able to train intimates with me?"

"She can still help you train them as long as she does not do any hand to hand combat and her arm stay immobile for the next 2-3 weeks once she is in the cast she still can not do any hand to hand combat but she can use it for normal every day thing just not a lot of heavy lifting."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"No problem, as for you Tris if your ready we can get a cast put on and you can get back to those initiates."

We walk down a hall way and in to another room to get the cast put on. I doesn't take that long maybe about 10-15 minute than Tobias fills out forms for me seeing I can use my hand and I go get my pain medication and are out the door and on our way to the training room to train the initiates. When we walk in the door to the training room we see Amar sitting at one of the tables, he looks up when he hears the door and waves us over. When we go and sit down Amar gets a serious look on his face and starts talking.

"Four,Tris I understand that you have had trouble with one of your initiates Alexia."

"Yes last night at Zeke's party,and then this morning we walked over to Four apartment and she had broken in."

"Well that seems to fit with the other issue we had this morning. Shane was walking by Four's apartment this morning on his ways to the control room and he saw her laying at the door naked so he tried to wake up and she attacked him. Then she ran off and we have not seen her since. I wanted to let you know what happened and tell you that she will be part of the factionless as soon as we find her."

"Okay thanks for letting us know Amar."

This day went from bad to worst then got a little bit better. The rest of training went find and my hand didn't bother me once. When we got back to my apartment Tobias and I started to relax on the bed. But I knew thing were going a little to good, something is going to wrong and soon I can feel it.

"I love you Tobias"

"I love you too Tris." That all I needed to fall in to a deep sleep.

Review let me know what you think.

Should Any of the couple become parents in the story. Let me know what you want to see happen.


	9. Guns and Roses

I'm running through the dauntless compound, grabbing hold of Tobias' hand has we run past the chasm. Then I hear gun shots behind us and turn around to see that along with Alexa still chasing us Eric is now there too and they both have guns. We keep running and hit a dead end and turn around to find a way out but they are to close and they now have us backed against the wall. Im trying to figure out how to get us away from them when i hear a voice say "kill them". Then a few seconds later both Max and Janine come around the corner. I look back at Alexa and Eric as they are both raising there guns to us then in a matter of second the guns go off and then everything goes black.

I bolt up in bed sweating and breathing hard. I look over to make sure that I didn't wake up Tobias, I quietly get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen. I get a water out of the fridge and just stand in the middle of the kitchen drinking it a try to take my mind of the dream. I have been having the same dream every night since a week ago when Amar told us that Alexa was missing. I am so lost in thought that I don't even hear Tobias come in to the kitchen until he is standing in front of me. He takes the water out of my hands and lifts me so I'm sitting on the kitchen island which makes me eye leave with him.

"Hey I woke up and you weren't there? Is everything okay, why are you cry?"

I didn't realize I was crying until now. " Yeah I'm find just have a really bad head ache." I try to lie knowing he will see threw my act.

" Hey look at me," he say lifting my chin so that I'm looking directly into his blue eye seeing noting but love and concern in them.

I take a deep breath before saying okay and then getting off the island and leading him to the couch. I've told him about the dream before but that was when we where only being chased, the part about Max and Janine along with our death are a new occurrence. I take a few more deep breaths then start. "Okay well you know the dream I've been having for the past week."

"Yeah, what's going on Tris a minute ago you cry and now you look like you could kill some please tell me I want to help."

I look him in the eyes and continue my story I tell him what he already know and the new part of the dream that started about two days ago. "So I'm scared that the dream is going to come true and that there going to kill us but I'm also pissed that an initiate can mess with my emotions like this and make me feel completely weak and I hate that because I don't want you to think that I'm this week little girl that can't handle any thing. "

"Tris, look at me. I don't think you weak love, when I look at you I see one of the strongest, most loving and beautiful people I have ever seen. It's okay to cry and let yourself be weak sometimes I will always be here for you, I never going anywhere." This is one of those time where you can really see how loving and caring Tobias really is unlike when he is Four around everyone else and shows little emotion.

I look up in to his wonderful blue eye and see them so full of emotion. "Promise." I comes out more as a statement then a question.

"I promise I'll be here by your side forever and always. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on let's go back to bed and try to get some rest we have to be up at 7 so we can set up for the initiates." I nod my head and with that he has us off the couch and is pulling me back down the hall way to my room. As soon as I'm in bed again cuddled up to Tobias, a deep sleep takes me over.

Beep...Beep...Beep

I groan and roll over feeling for Tobias but all I feel is cold sheets. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen expecting to see him at the island drinking his coffee like he does every morning after he stays here. When I get there he's not there but there's a note, I pick it up and read it.

_ Tris,_

_After your dream last night I thought you could us the extra sleep so I asked Zeke to help me train the initiates this morning. Come find me at lunch I'll either be in the training room or in the dining hall._

_~ Tobias _

For the first time since I got up I look at the clock and see that it's 12:30. I have a half hour until I have to meet Tobias so I go to the bathroom take a shower then I decide that I'm going to wear one of the dresses that Christian bought me. The dress is all black and comes down to mid- tight. I pair it with a pair of night high boots. I do my usual make up then I grab my phone and keys of the table and head towards the door. It's only 12:45 so I still have time to watch some of the initiates training for this morning. It takes me five minutes to get there and when I walk in I see the initiates standing at the target firing the guns all of the initiates have either hit the center or the ring around it right now I see Axel standing there talking to Anders holding a loaded gun like its nothing when I look across the room I see the Tobias notices it to so pick up a guns and walk over to Axel. I when I right behind him I put the gun to his head. He turns around looking scared. "You have a loaded gun in your hand, act like it." I yell at him and he turns around and starts shooting the target. I walk over to where Tobias and Zeke are standing.

"Hey Zeke, Hey Four." They both stay hey back then Zeke walks off to hell the initiates.

"Are you feeling better now , you had me worried this morning."

"Yeah I'm better now I didn't mean to worry you the stress of not knowing we're Alexa is or when she will make her presence known again is just getting to me."

He secretly puts his arm around my waist because we are trying to keep our relationship a secret from the initiates. We stand there talking for another five minutes and then we notice that Zeke and the initiates are gone to lunch. I turn around in so I'm now facing Tobias, I wrap my arms around his neck a pull his face to mine for quick kiss. The quick kiss turns in to a five minute make out session. We pull apart breathless and make our way to the dining hall. When we get there Tobias tells me to go and sit at the table well he goes and get us something to eat. Everyone at the table is laughing about something. "What is everyone laughing about?"

"Zeke was telling us about what you did to Axel in the training room."

Now I'm laughing too because it was pretty fun to see that scared shitless look in his face as I held the gun to his head because I knew that I wouldn't pull the trigger but he didn't.

Tobias comes back with the food and we are all laughing and joking about thing that happened during our initiation and Zeke tells about things that happened during his and Tobias initiation. There was a story about a blender,neon green hair dye,oyster juice and a very drunk passed out Zeke.

I rest my head against Tobias shoulder listening to the story until he looks so at me and says "Hey we should probably go and set up the training room now."

"Okay." I say as I get up and throw our plates away. When we get to the training room we take down the old targets, put new ones up and move the target farther away from where we are going to have the initiates stand. Then we re load all the guns and make sure that they fire properly. About ten minutes late the initiates make their way back in to the room and we explain what the plan from this after noon is.

"Okay so this afternoon you will be shooting for distance. Half of you will go with Four to the targets in the back of the room and shot like you were this morning and the other half will stay with me. To determine who goes where we ranked you base off of how many times you hit the center earlier today." I look over at Four who is getting the board out of the closet. He brings it over to the group and tells them who to go with. At the distance target I ends up with Sasha, Asher, Mitch, Lewis, Sophie, Laura. At the near targets Tobias ends up with Axel, Mikyla, Seth, Sarah, Anders. When do this for two hours and then switch groups and do that for the next two hours. The initiates are released for dinner and Tobias and I get dinner and bring it back to my apartment. We eat on the couch and put in a disc with the first season of and old show called Bones we are in the middle of the third episode when I start to fall asleep. I wake up two hours later and realize that we are suppose to have the paint ball game tonight so I go get in the shower to help wake up. When I get up I get dress and then go and wake Tobias up. He gets ready and than we have to go get the initiates up. I open the front door and come faces to face with a woman who looks about my mother age. She 's holding a vase of flowers and she looks at Tobias and say "Hello Tobias Happy Birthday."

He look at her in complete shock "Mom?!"


	10. Back from the Dead

I invite her inside and we make our way over to the couch. Tobias has not said anything for the past couple of minutes, he starts to pace in the middle of the living room.

"No you can't be here, you're dead." He is still freaking out and pacing the living room running is hand through his hair. I wish that there was something I can do to help him but I'm still trying to process this myself, I mean I want to her funeral but here she is sitting on my couch. I also pissed at Evelyn because she left Tobias in that house with Marcus thinking she was dead but now here she is alive and well like the past ten years have not happened. As if he can read my mind Tobias voices what I just thought.

"How could you? How could you let me thing your dead? How could you leave me in that house with that abusive ass for all those years?" He asks sitting down in the chair across from the couch and looks at his mother for the first time since we enter the living room.

"If you would calm down and let me explain I'll tell you the truth." Evelyn pleads

Tobias sighs then puts up his Four mask and says "fine you have five minutes to explain if what I hear you need to leave and if I want to hear more you can stay."

"That sound fair, thank you Tobias."

"You need to stop along that my name is Four now. You can call me Tobias when I trust you again." He says. He looks over to where I'm standing next to his chair and gives me a small sad smile before pulling me to him so that I'm sitting on his lap.

Evelyn starts by explaining that when she had her death faked she was pregnant but the child was not Marcus'. The child's father of the child was from Amity and a member of the council with Marcus. Since he on council he was also an Amity leader so after her death was faked he was able to make her a member of Amity. I look over at the clock and realize we are suppose to go to capture the flag in twenty minutes so I try to get up so I can call Christina but Tobias has his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I look back at him and he smiles tightening his arms around my waist.

"Tobias, babe you need to let me up do that I can call and change capture the flag and I'm going to make some coffee." He gives me a kiss and then let's me up.

I go to the kitchen and start the coffee maker then call Christina about moving capture the flag to tomorrow which she is fine with. After I hang up with her I make a cup of coffee for Tobias the way he likes it then one for Evelyn and mKe myself a cup of hot chocolate because I still can't stand the bitter taste of coffee. I hand Evelyn her coffee then I and sit back down on Tobias' lap.

Evelyn a continues with her explanation, "It was always my intention to come back and get you. Jason told me that if I could get you out of Abnegation that he could make you part of Amity like he did for me. The problem was your father I tried more than once to get you out but he stopped me every time. He said that if I tried to go near you again that he would tell everyone. If that happened I would be factionless and there would be no one to take care of your brother, I mean Jason never around any more he helped for the first year but since then he's been so busy with work that he barely comes home I'd be surprised it Trevor even knows who his fathers is."

"Wait a minute your telling me that Marcus knew this whole time that you were alive?"

"Yes, and I am so sorry for not trying harder to get you back. If I could go back I would try harder all I wanted was for you and your brother to grow up happy and know each other but nothing worked out the way I planned."

We sit there talking to Evelyn for another two hours and then she says that she needs to go back to Amity and take care of Trevor. Over the pass two hour there has been yelling, tears and a lot of question but I feel that Evelyn and Tobias have really made an improvement in their relationship it's never going to be 100% but no family ever is.

"Tobias I would really like to see you again you too Tris and I would really love for you two to meet Trevor."

Tobias lets down his Four masks and gives her a smile it not one of the really wide happy smiles that he has when it's just me and him but it's pretty close.

"It going to take a lot for me to trust you again mom but I would like to spend more time with you and I would love to meet my brother. Maybe we can take in a few days when the first stage in initiation is over so that I'm not drained of energy and fall asleep on you. I mean it mom I really want to see you again."

Evelyn lets out a little sob and hugs Tobias when he call her mom. Then she turns and hugs me .

"The same goes for me Evelyn I really would like to get to know my boyfriend's mom and younger brother."

"Me too Tris I really want to get to know the girl that stole my sons heart." She says with a smile and then walks out the door. As soon as the door closes behind her Tobias lends against the door running his hands through his hair and sighs. Unlike when we are out in public he lets his emotions show and he looks like he could break at any second. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, his go around my shoulders are he puts his face in my hair and kisses my head. He sighs and then says "Lets go to bed."

We go to bed but sleep does not engulf us like it useless does instead we lay there just starring at the ceiling. I can tell by the way Tobias' muscles keep tensing that he's thinking about the pat three hours. I look over at him to see him looking down at me.

"You want to talk about?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I'm happy she back and I want to keep her in life I also want to get to know my brother. I want to hate her for leaving me with Marcus but I just can't she protect my brother and gave him the good childhood I didn't have and I think that's the reason I want her in my life. She fried to come get me but could to give my digger a good live and that one is the reasons that I love her ."

"I can't imagine going through what you are but I'm glad you decided to give her a second chance. When you let other people in and let them see that there is more to you then scary Four or when you give people a second chance live you did with your mom tonight it makes me fall more in love with you."

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too Tris. Let's get some sleep we have to go train initiates in 5 hours."

I lay with my arms wrapped around his waist and my head on his chest I know he's asleep when his breath evens out so I let that and the steady sound of his heart beat lull me to sleep. I wake up to someone shaking me and called my name. I groan and hide my face in my pillow. I hear Tobias chuckle and tell me it's time to get up.

"Tris this is your last chance to get up on your own before do something that will make you regret ignoring me."

"Go away Tobias and let me sleep."

I hear him mutter "I warned you" before he picks me up and carries me through my apartment. I am to tried to argue so I let him carry me. I don't know where we are going until I end up standing up in the shower. He looks at me and says "i warned you" before turning on the water.

I'm hit by freezing cold water and yell "Tobias Eaton I'm going to kill you." I'm not really going to kill him but ever time I say that I usually get back at him with the help of one of our friends and it makes him wish he never did what he did in the first place so this should keep him on his toes for the next few days. I decide to finish my shower and get dressed instead of a dress like yesterday I pick a pair of super skinny black jeans and a tight black tank top that shows of my tattoos. I go to the kitchen and find Tobias standing at the island talking on his phone with a coffee in his hand I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He turns in my arms, kiss me on the head and continues to talk on the phone. I steal his coffee out of his hand and make a face and he let out a small chuckle well hanging up the phone.

"You haven't liked coffee for the past year what made you think that this morning you would all of a sudden like it."

"I don't know I haven't tried any since a few months ago people's taste buds change you know."

"I made you a hot chocolate it's over on the counter next to the fridge."

I grab my hot chocolate and we are out the door, we stop by the dinning hall to get breakfast and then we go to set the training room it will be set up like yesterday but it will have two far target instead of one. One will be 100 feet like yesterday and the other will be at 500 feet, we are trying to test the initiates ability to shoot distance. We have the two more weeks until stage one rankings. So far it looks like Axel and Mikyla are going to be factionless at the end of the first stage. There was suppose to be three but with Alexa missing and factionless upon her return we only have to cut two this stage. But Axel and Mikyla still have a chance because next week we start hand to hand combat. The rest of training goes with out a problem and it nice that we finally get a stress free day. We got to Tobias' apartment and he goes and get the stuff for dinner out of the fridge. Tobias turns out to be an amazing cook so we decided that on every Tuesday night we will make dinner in one of our apartments and watch a movie. When I asked Tobias when he learn how to cook he explained that when he was growing up he learned from Evelyn,most abnegation children help cook but after Evelyn died Marcus made him do all the cooking. Then when he transferred to Dauntless and became friends with Zeke they would go to Zeke's mom's house for dinner and she though them how's to make homemade pasta sauce, meatballs, lasagna and a few other pasts dishes. Tonight we are making baked chicken with pasta and Parmesan cheese sauce. Well Tobias is taking care of the chicken I start on the salad. It takes about 30 minutes for everything to be done. Then we sit at the island and start eating. We are half way through our meal when I ask "Tobias during initiation have the ever through about turning the training room in the a obstacle course where the initiates have to use the skill they have learned to try and get through it, it's timed and how long it takes plays a role in their ranking like with the fear simulations."

"I don't know if they have ever thought of doing that. What made you think of that?"

"I was just thinking that initiation is so long when it really doesn't need to be so this would take up some time, let the initiates test their skills and then the cam see what they need to practice more. I was thinking maybe we should talk to Amar about it and if he agrees to it we could start on Thursday and then again before final ranking in two weeks." I say getting up and taking our dishes over to the sink. We continue talking about this well we wash the dishes and get stuff ready to watch the movie.

We put in one of our favorite movies the fast and the furious. We cuddle up on the couch and watch the movie is over I get an idea.

"Hey Tobias? "

"Yeah"

"I was thinking that we should have Evelyn and your brother Trevor over for dinner and a movie sometime once everything between us and Evelyn gets settled. I think it would be a good way to get to know the two of them better."

"I think that's a really good idea Tris and I know we said that we would talk to her more when stage one of initiation is over but I don't think I can wait that long I really want to get to know Trevor. I was think that since tomorrow's training is only. Half day we can take the afternoon and go see Evelyn. We can bring up the family movie night plan."

"That sounds good. We should probably go to bed it sounds like we are going to have a busy day ahead of us."

Tobias changes into a pair of pj bottoms and I put on one of his shirts and a pair of short before climbing under the covers with him.i lay my head on his chest and he kisses my hair before saying "Hey Tris?"

"Yes Tobias."

"I love having you here and we are always together either at your place or here so will you move in with me?" He asks sounding really nerves

"I would love to Tobias."

"I love you Tris."

"I Love you too."

"I love you three" he says and I chuckle knowing exactly what he is doing.

"I love you , Four."

"I know you do , Good night babe."

"Good night" I mumble in to his chest as I drift off to sleep.


	11. Change and True Family

When we get up I call Lynn to see if she can cover morning training because tobias and I have a meeting with Max and Amar to discuss my idea for training. I'm just hanging up the phone when Tobias comes into the room freshly showered.

"Hey I just talked to Lynn and she said that she has find with covering training."

"Okay while before I came down I called Uri and he said that he would also help with the transfers this morning."

I nod while going to the kitchen and grabbing out the stuff to make the breakfast sandwiches that Tobias taught me to make last week this is about the only thing that I can cook without burning. The meeting with the leaders isn't until 8:45 and its only 7:30 so we sit on the couch and talk more about the visit that Evelyn paid us the other night. Tobias wants to see her and meet Trevor but he is also still hurt by what she did. Since she told him that she tried to come back for him he has become more trusting of her. We were thinking that after we have our meeting with Max and Amar we are going to go over to Amity and see Evelyn and talk with her more about really becoming part of our lives and it will give us the chance to get to know about her life with Marcus and then the years after she left. We sit there just talking for the next hour before the meeting about how all of this is making him feel. I happy that he is comfortable talking to me about this it makes me feel closer to him. I feel that in order for Tobias to start to heal for what he has been through he needs to sit down and have an honest conversation with Evelyn about what his childhood was like before she left and then after she left and to get a complete explanations of what it has been like for her since she faked her death and left him behind.

Looking at the clock we realize that we have to leave for the meeting with the leaders, so collect our phones and apartment keys and we leave for the meeting. We walk across the Pit to the building that houses the leaders' offices. They are both in Amar's office waiting for us when we get there. Four lets me explain about training see as it was my idea. Amar and Max think that it is a good idea because it helps the initiation to gain teamwork and leadership skills and we can try it during initiation for the next two days it will become a permanent part of training. We have worked out a schedule for the next two days of training, the transfers will go through the course one day the dauntless born the next and then third day the transfers and dauntless born will split into mixer team a she who get through it the fastest. We still have five minutes left to the meeting so I bring up an idea that Lynn had.

"Hey Amar Lynn wanted me to ask you what you would think of starting a fight night." "What does she mean by fight night exactly?"

"Well the dauntless born and transfers will get together and we will set up a ring in the training room and they will fight each other. The full members of dauntless are allowed to fight against each other if they want to. The inter event is 100% optional and if they do take part and win their fight they will be awarded 3 extra points in that stage of initiation."

"Okay both sounds like good ideas you have approval for the training, I will have to talk to Max and Eric about the fight night but I'm sure they will not have a problem."

"Okay just let us know Amar. We are heading over to Amity for the afternoon to talk some more with Four's mom." Amar already know who Tobias is and everything going on thats going on because he was Tobias' initiation instructor and like a parent to him when he came to dauntless so Tobias trust him enough know the truth.

We make our way to the train tracks walking slowly because there is fifteen minutes until the next train. When we get on the train I sit next to Tobias and rest my head on his shoulder. I look up at him and she him looking down at me smiling. When I see that he was watching me while smiling I feel butterflies low in my stomach. I reach my hand upward to lower his head to mine. Our lips meet in an intense kiss like the ones we shared while playing seven minutes in heaven at Zeke's. He deepens the kiss by threading his fingers through my hair and pulling me closer. Feeling bold I move so that I'm straddling his lap and I unzip his sweatshirt and remove it from him. He slips his hands under my shirt and starts sliding them up my sides and over my ribs until he gets to the edge of my bra. I don't get the feeling of nervousness that I usually get so I get more confidant so I grind my hips against him and I'm rewarded with a groan and him push his hips back against mine.

He pulls away "Tris… We need to stop we are almost there and if we keep this up much long I wont be able to stop."

"Okay" I say getting off his lap and taking my seat next to him.

Then I look over at him."Just so you know I didn't want you to stop" I say and give him a kiss that promised more.

I have been with Tobias for almost a year now, since after initiation we have pretty much been living together we have been spend every night at either his apartment or mine. I'm ready to move in with him permanently and get over my fear and truly become Six. I get pulled out of my thoughts by Tobias telling me its time to jump off the train.

We get off the train and we walk into the main building so that we can find out what apartment Evelyn is living in. The lady at the desk tell us she lives in apartment 14c. We take the elevator to the fourteenth floor and it is the third door on the right. When we knock a little boy about nine opens the door and he looks exactly like Tobias except he has blue-gray eyes like stand there in shock because of how much they look alike, so I bend down so that I'm eye level with him.

"Hey buddy is your mom home?"

"Yes, wait here." He says and then runs off into the other room and comes back a few minute later pulling Evelyn behind him.

"Tris,Tobias its so good to see you again. I see that you have met Trevor, please come in."

We walk onto the apartment and see that it looks like the leader apartments in Dauntless except that the walls have more color and the widow is over looking a meadow instead of the skyline view you get from Amar's apartment.

Evelyn and I go to the kitchen to prepare lunch while Tobias stays in the den and plays with Trevor. While the food is cooking we stand in the kitchen sipping ice tea watching Tobias play with Trevor, this is one of the time when Tobias is truly happy and has a bright smile on his face.

"They seem to be getting along well." Evelyn say with a smile obviously happy the her sons are getting along.

"Yeah they do Tobias and I were talking last night and he is really look forward to getting to know Trevor and having both you and Trevor in his life from now on." "

"I'm happy to hear that but how do you feel about all this Tris?"

"I want whats best for Tobias and I think thats having you and Trevor in his life, I also want a good relationship with his family I don't want there to be tension between us. You seem like a nice person and Trevor is obviously a nice kid so I want to get to know you better."

"I would like to get to know you to Tris."

Our conversation die down as Tobias walks toward the kitchen with Trevor on his back. By this time the lunch is ready, we sit at the table with Trevor in the middle of Tobias and I not wanting to leave his big brothers side. Trevor knows who Tobias is because Evelyn has been telling him who Tobias was since he was a baby. He was so excite when she told him that we were coming over today and I have to admit I was excited to see Trevor would give me some idea of what Tobias looked like as a kid and I'm hoping that I can get Evelyn to tell me some stories about Tobias as a baby and young child.

After we eat lunch and get everything picked up Trevor brings me to his run to see all of his toy cars. I stay in there playing with him so that Tobias and his mom can talk without the stress of having other people in the room. Trevor really reminds me of a mini Tobias with how he takes charge and everything has a certain spot in his room, he's very organized for a nine year old.

After all the playing he decides to put in the disney movie Cars, we sit on the bed watching it and the he lays down with his hand in my lap. I sit there running my hand through his hair and I hear him yawn and then I feel his breath even out so I know he has fallen asleep. I lay there for a few minutes just running my hand through his hair wondering if Tobias ever got to do this, just be a carefree kid or if Tobias was always on guard worried of when Marcus would attack.

I start to doze off and when I do my mind wanders to the thought of a little mini Tobias. He looks exactly like Tobias except he has my blond hair. I'm in the space where you're not really sleep but not awake either so when I hear a soft tap at the door I look up and see Tobias. He has a smile on his face when he sees Trevor napping on my lap and its not a forced smile its one of his bright full smiles.

"Hey Zeke texted my that Hanna want us, Uri, Christina and them to go over there for dinner at 7 so do you want to talk to my mom for a bit before we leave." He whispers so that he doesn't wake up Trevor.

"Yeah that be nice. I didn't come out earlier because I wanted you to have alone time with your mom plus he fell asleep with my lap as his pillow and I didn't want to move him." I say with a laugh looking down at him he look exactly like Tobias does when he is asleep . Tobias comes over and sits next to me lifting Trevor off my lap and into his. He stays in there with Trevor saying that I should have some bonding time with his mom and he doesn't want to be there when she tells embarrassing stories about. I know thats true but I also have a feeling he is going to use the time to get a little sleep. He hasn't been sleeping well because of the dream I keep have and he has had the stuff with his mom on his mind.

I go to the living room and Evelyn talk about how much Trevor looks like Tobias when he was growing up. She tells me story after story about him as a child and how sweet he was. It turn out that Tobias and his family used to come over for Sunday dinner sometimes. She tells me that Marcus and my father would usually spend dinner working in the home office so it was usually just her, my mom,Tobias and myself. She told me about one time we would refuse to eat mashed potatoes so we started to fling them at each other. Then one day well our fathers were at work she brought Tobias over and we have some cake that my mom secretly baked. She wasn't looking and Tobias wanted to sit on the counter so she put him up there and he landed on a plate of chocolate cake so you can imagine what that looked like. We sit there laughing until I hear a groan from the doorway, I look over and she Tobias there holding Trevor on his side how he can hold up a nine year old boy I have no idea. He comes over and sits next to me. "

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh just an accident that involved you and a piece of chocolate cake." His face turns red and he groan well hiding his head in his hands. This just sets Evelyn and I off in a whole new fit of laughter. We sit there talking for 20 minutes and then we have to leave so that we are at Zeke's mom's house in time for dinner. Before we left we did make plans with Evelyn to the park on Saturday.

The train ride from Amity to Dauntless only takes 15 minutes so we arrive at Hanna's at 6:45 so we have time to sit and talk before dinner is ready. When its time to eat we all sit around the table like a big family. During dinner we all laugh and talk including Tobias for the first time he has let his Four mask down in front of our friends and I think its because for the first time he feels like he has a true family. I think that seeing Evelyn has changed him and its a good change, he seems happier and for that I'm happy


End file.
